Display cases are commonly used for the storage and display of valuable items, such as museum pieces, art, jewelry and so on. These types of items require a strong, secure display compartment, to protect the contents of the display case from theft and vandalism, but the display area should utilize as few framing elements as possible, so that the contents of the display case are not obscured.
Additionally, it is advantageous for the display case to be completely knock-down, to reduce shipping costs, but it should be easy to assemble on site. To keep manufacturing costs down the display case should use a minimal number of differently configured elements, so that many of the components of the display case are interchangeable. This also has the advantage of facilitating the replacement of any damaged or broken component, and reduces the number of spare pieces which must be stored for this purpose.